A Night a The Beach
by alternative-endings
Summary: Set just after Tony and Pepper’s kiss in Iron Man 2. Possibly a one-shot but i’m not sure yet :)


**Possibly a one shot I'm not sure, set just after their kiss in Iron Man 2, Tony wants to speak to Pepper. Still needs a bit of editing, but it's getting there :) **

Pepper woke up confused, somehow still fully dressed in her work attire from last night, something she'd never do. _Shit. It must've been real. _She thought to herself as she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. She couldn't help but replay the kiss in her head, had she seriously kissed _THE _Tony Stark? A man who she'd secretly been falling in love with for years, but would never admit. She had always known he had a soft spot for her, but never realised he liked her so much he wanted a relationship. Before she could think any further, her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts.

_T.Stark : hey... you okay? Fancy coming over to talk about last night? Had a few thoughts... T _

Tony wanted to discuss their relationship. Shit. She started panicking. What if he realised it was all one big mistake? He didn't want to be with her? He'd found someone better? No. She wouldn't let her mind trick her into believing this till she'd heard whatever he had to say.

_P.Potts : I'll be over in 10 _

She'd very much overestimated how long it would take her to dress herself, put her makeup on and drive over there, baring in mind he lived a half hour drive from her apartment. Throwing on some gym leggings and a tank top, she ran to the mirror, quickly applying some concealer under her eyes, she'd barely slept, too busy thinking about Tony. Grabbing her car keys she rushed to her car, throwing her hair up in a messy ponytail, which she knew, was Tony's favourite hairstyle of hers.

Throughout her drive over to his she couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to say to her. She kept trying to focus on the road, her surroundings to take her mind off what may come. Pulling up to the mansion, she took a deep breath, reminding herself this way Tony, unpredictable, lovable Tony. She had been to the house hundreds, rather thousands of times, it was going to be fine.

JARVIS must have alerted Tony of her presence, as she noticed him stood on the drive as she pulled up. _Wow. Even in casual attire, he looks incredible. How did I never notice this? _She thought to herself, giggling. She was desperate to run into his embrace, let him hold her and kiss her, but she didn't know what he wanted to say about last night, so stopped herself, getting out the car smiling instead as she casually walked over to him.

"Hey" Tony said, rather excitedly if she did say herself. "Longest 10 minutes of my life" he said, playfully nudging her shoulder. She was fully aware she'd taken way over 10 minutes, baring in mind she'd said she would be over about half an hour ago. "You look good though, why don't you usually dress like this?" Tony smiled, feeling as though he'd hit new territory having never seen Pepper in anything that wasn't work attire.

"You wanted to talk?" Pepper questioned, desperate to here what he has to say. "Ah... yes, come on, let's go sit outside on the beach if you fancy" he replied, grasping Pepper's hand as she nodded smiling at him.

Tony was much more romantic then she imagined he'd be, everyone knew him to be a millionaire playboy, the most he'd do with a girl was sleep with her, but Pepper was different.

"So..." he broke the silence. He was nervous she could tell. He was never like this. "Dare I say I've made THE Tony Stark nervous?" Pepper playfully asked moving closer. "This is new territory Miss Potts" he admited, playing with her hand. "You want this right? As in us two?" Pepper asked, worried about how he may respond.

"You know what Pep. This is the one and only thing I've ever been sure of in my life, more than anything I want this" he said pulling her closer, pressing his lips against hers. "Thank god" she whispered thinking he hasn't heard her. "What?" Tony jolted towards confused. Pepper panicked. "I...er...erm.. I mean your text i thought you where going to call this off" she admitted twiddling her thumbs. "Never" he replied holding her, as they kissed holding one another.

They had been laid there for hours, talking about work, their relationship, anything and everything they wanted to quiz each other on. Tony has never felt so content, holding who he believed to be the love of his life, the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. Pepper saw the fading lines on Tony's neck, slowly brushing her hand along them. "Palladium poising" he replied looking at her "i should've told you, all I wanted to was to protect you Pep, they'll completely dais in a few days I promise" Tony replied holding her waist, rubbing his hand down her back. Pepper was angry he hadn't told her, infuriated actually, but knew he only had her best intentions at heart, and she respected that.

"Let's go somewhere" Tony stood up looking into the distance. "What? Tony... we have to work on the clean-up, we both know the Expo didn't quite go to plan" she replied standing up next to him. "We need a break Pep, please" he replied, batting his eyelids, something he knew she'd give into.

"Venice?" He asked pulling her closer as she gave in nodding. "If only you'd have agreed the first time imagine where we'd be now" he laughed, holding her as they stood admiring the sunset for a few minutes, which was cut short as her phone started ringing.

She wasn't sure who it would be as she rarely called people, the only person he ever really did was Tony, when he had an 'emergency' which usually surrounded needing food or else he would die. She looked down at her phone, the screen was lit up with a picture of her dad. Shit. He would only ring in emergencies, it can't be good. "Hello..dad? Is everything okay?" She asked picking up the phone as Tony looked at her concerned. He couldn't hear what was said but knew it wasn't good, as Pepper ended the call dropping to the floor.

"She's dead" was all she could say, her eyes filling with tears. "Pep. What is going on?" Tony asked kneeling beside her, pulling her into his arms. She didn't speak for a while, letting her hold him as she sobbed uncontrollably. How had their night gone from the best date he'd ever had to this? Tony knew it wasn't exactly Pepper's fault so he shouldn't feel so annoyed. He just wanted to be there for her, whoever had died.

Pepper broke the silence, sitting upright wiping the tears away from her eyes, which were bright red. She paused before continuing.

"My mother".


End file.
